The World Of Dreams
by Epsilon
Summary: i THINK this will work r/r please because i'm not saying anything (there should be a summary at the top anyways)


The World of DreamsThe World of Dreams  
Summary: Kel and Neal are doing punishment work when a mysterious force makes   
them land in a different time and world, where they must learn about each other,   
fight together to survive, and overcome the feelings and newly found awkwardness   
between them.  
  
  
  
Keladry of Mindelan, better known to most as Kel, sighed. She always seemed to   
be late for everything especially dinner, but this was ridiculous! Three days in   
a ROW she had been late for fencing, a class that she didn't particularly like   
in the first place. Ever since that new teacher had come…  
Kel had never thought that any person could be more biased against girl warriors   
than Lord Wyldon, but the new fencing master, Sir Martino, had proved her wrong.   
If she even took a step in the wrong direction, he scolded her. And what was   
worse, Prosper, the worst fencer in the first-year squires, got COMPLIMENTS that   
both he and Kel and the others knew he didn't deserve. It irked Kel very, very   
badly.  
And then there was that girl, the "court lady" as she called herself, except Kel   
thought it was obvious she wasn't much of any kind of lady at all… her name was   
Rachelle, pronounced RAY-shell as she insisted… Gods, was she ever cruel. She   
wouldn't ACKNOWLEDGE Kel existed except to tease her, endlessly, mindlessly,   
until she knew Kel could take it no more… worse, half Kel's friends were in love   
with her or one of her cronies and the only reason the rest weren't was because   
they already had their sights on someone else… Rachelle was trying to wrap Neal,   
Kel's probably best friend, around her little finger… Kel had witnessed it   
several times… it was working, Kel thought… Rache;;e was beautiful, no doubt   
about that, Kel had to admit… dark brown-black hair that was so shiny Kel was   
surprised she couldn't see a reflection in it… clear blue eyes with long lashes…   
creamy ivory skin.   
But why on earth was she wasting all this precious time thinking about Rachelle?   
She didn't deserve to be thought about, and Kel had to hurry to tilting.  
At tilting, Lord Wyldon had set up a mark no bigger than a toenail   
for Kel to aim at.  
"This is your mark," he told her unnecessarily. "You must try to get   
it on EVERY TRY and only then will I allow you to do the next exercise."  
"But, milord! It's only this big"—Kel motioned with her fingers—"and   
you expect me to HIT it on EVERY TRY? With all due respect, you're being an   
idiot."  
"You've been around Nealan too much," Lord Wyldon told her with a   
slight smile. "Come see me for your punishment."  
Kel groaned.  
"Well, go on, try it," her handsome friend Neal whispered wickedly   
after Lord Wyldon had left.   
Kel glared at him, then rode her big gelding named Peachblossom back   
to the line.  
Kel managed to get the mark once during class, and that was on the   
very edge. After class, she followed Wyldon's orders and went to see him.  
"You will map a section of the forest with Nealan," Wyldon told her.   
"And you will do it today, in, say, half a bell?"  
Kel moaned.  
"Squire Keladry," Wyldon said sharply. "Now, go tell Nealan, he   
needs to know, too."  
Kel rode off to tell Neal about their punishment obediently,   
wondering what he had said to earn a punishing.  
  
  
Half a bell later Neal and Kel rode into the designated area to map,   
carrying parchment and quills. Neal was grumbling an incredible amount, even for   
him, and Kel was inwardly groaning.  
"Well, all right, there's a tree there," Neal said, drawing   
something on his parchment, "and look, a bush… oh, wait, a weed… a flower… ah,   
dear, a stick… wonder of wonder, a BLADE OF GRASS!"  
Neal was rapidly scribbling on his parchment. Finally he stopped and   
held it out for Kel to inspect. It was a jumbled mess of lines and ink blots,   
with a few unintelligible notes scattered here and there.  
"Neal, if you turn that in, the Stump will give you even MORE   
punishment work."  
"I know," Neal sighed heavily, "I swear, that man has a whole list   
of reasons why someone – especially me – should have punishment work."  
"You need it, too. Come on, let's go."  
After mapping seventeen maple trees, sixteen oak, twelve ash, a few   
shrubs, a blackberry bush, and two large rocks, Neal and Kel sat down to rest.  
Kel immediately jumped up, though.  
"Look," she said in an awed voice. "Look."  
She ran forward quickly. Neal groaned and got to his feet, starting   
to chase her.  
She was standing in front of a shimmering piece of air, eyes and   
mouth wide open, arm reaching out.  
"NO, Kel!" Neal cried, grabbing her other arm. She ignored him and   
touched the silvery mass.  
Their heads spun and they were pulled into it…  
  
  
Neal moaned agonizingly and sat up. Kel was lying next to him,   
looking unconscious. Or worse. His stomach dropped alarmingly.  
"KEL?!?" he asked. She turned.  
"Umm-hum Neal."  
"Good you're awake. All right. Sit up because we need to talk."  
"Umm-hum-hum. Wait."  
Neal realized Kel wasn't fully conscious. Being the KIND, THOUGHTFUL   
person he was, he shook her. Hard.  
Kel sat bolt upright.  
"What? Where are the Scanrans? Oh, Neal. All right."  
"Yes, Kel, we need to start our mapping again."  
"Neal… we aren't in Tortall anymore."  
"What?"  
And then Neal noticed a tree not too far away. It's trunk was brown,   
it had leaves… but the leaves were… PINK?!?  
"Ohhhh dear."  
"Well, let's go. Hurry up, we have to find out where we are and   
fast."  
Sighing again, Neal got to his feet and followed Kel once more…  
  
  
He he… thanks… did you like? R/R and I'll continue!!! Thanks to all who reviewed   
my other stuff (found under my author profile – click on the name FireLily)   
including Mage Melery, Angel of Death, college girl, netshark, and a whole bunch   
of other people!!! Those people were for TP and/or HP. Ok bye!!! R/R please   
thanks!!!  



End file.
